Seri
by Battygirl
Summary: Ok this one's about my own character named Seri who has captured the heart of the King of the Gypsies, Clopin. Now during the Festival D'Amour she has to make her choice about whether she loves him or not. TO BE DELETED. READ LETTER IN 'CH 7' FOR DETAILS
1. Prologue

**A/N: ok this I was working on just cuz I wanted to...I've also written one for Digimon if anyone wants to read, that tell me and I'll put it up for ya! Anyway I had made up a character while watching HoNDand decided to write this...tell me what ya think!**

**Disclaimer: I defintely don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame or anyone in it...**

* * *

Seri

Prologue:

----------------14 years ago------------

A little girl with shoulder length black hair and pretty blue-green eyes was running through the streets of Paris in the rain, a man on a horse following her. She ran up to the church and turned around he was still close behind she looked all around and, at seeing no way out of death she closed her eyes. Judge Claude Frollo about to have his horse trample the poor child when a Gypsy and an eight year old Clopin stepped in and help her get away.

They snuck her back to the Court of Miracles and gave her food and warmth.

"Thank you for helping me", she said in a quiet voice shivering under the blanket she was given.

"It was nothing. What's your name?" the woman asked.

The girl thought about it for a moment. Truth was, she hadn't really known her mother much before she died, and her father was never around so she couldn't really remember her name.

"Seri", she said finally.

"That's your name?" Clopin asked a little confused.

She nodded and shivered again, bringing the blankets in closer to her.

"Well I'm Lisette Trouillefou and this is my son, Clopin", she said motioning to the little boy.

"What is this place?" Seri asked marveling at the beautiful place she was in.

"This is the Court of Miracles. A haven for Gypsies like us", Lisette said motioning to the gypsies around them. "Would you like to stay and become one of us?"

"Me? Well, if I remember right, my mother was a gypsy...so sure, I'd like that", Seri replied smirking.

"Alright, well I am Queen of the Gypsies, so you know. You can stay in one of the tents with Esmeralda", she said pointing to one of the tents.

"Ok", Seri said standing.

"You're also going to need some new clothes", Lisette said motioning her gown.

She followed her and was fitted for a multi colored outfit (similar to the one Clopin where's in the present) and ran back to Esmeralda's tent to find Lisette there waiting for her and holding a large gold earring, similar to the one Esmeralda was now wearing. She sat down on the stool placed in the tent and winced as Lisette pierced her ear with a sharp pin and fitted the earring on. Seri smiled as she looked in the mirror at her new look. She was a gypsy...but there was one problem; she had the look, but now she had to learn how to be one.

--------Over the years--------

Seri trained with Clopin and Esmeralda, learning how to puppeteer, and dance like a pro. All the while she was growing more beautiful, along with Esmeralda, and was becoming much accommodated with the Feast of Fools. It was turning out to be her favorite holiday (or whatever it is). She was able to sing the lines for it perfectly each time. She had made sure to keep her hair short, though a little longer than Clopin's. Though she hadn't known it, but Clopin was becoming quiet attached to her.

He began showering her with gifts, trying to get her to fall for him, but she only thought of him as a very good friend. They would make their own puppets and would work together getting very close behind the stage. He tried proclaiming his love for her but every time he tried to, something would interrupt him. But in a few years, he'd get her to say yes and win her heart at the Festival de Amour. She would claim her love for him for all of Paris to hear and he would to the same to her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok...I know it's short and it probably sux, but ya know here it is...so just review me and tell me if ya like.**


	2. Chapter 1: Please Come With Me

**A/N: ok, to all who reviewed; thank you! You guys make me feel so loved! I'm really glad you liked it! And don't worry, the first bit was just the Prologue. You don't have to worry about not reading more trust me. Anyway, don't forget to tell me if ya wanna read my Digimon story as well. Also I'm asking and actinglike this cuz I got a really bad review for my Inuyasha story and ever since, I've been freaking about what people would think about my writing. The person was a bitch no doubt, but it made me think about all this...and it has me nervous, of course I'v kinda always been like this. My dad would kinda get on my case sometimes if I did something wrong and when that reviewer sent that I just felt like it was my dad criticing me all over again. Can you believe he said what we do on this site was plagerism? I mean, as long as we put in a disclaimer we should be able to write these without people saying it's plagerism.**

**Well anyway, another thing I wanted to say was where this takes place, as in which movie, I mean. Cuz this story takes place in the second movie, not in the book, and when Esmeralda and Pheobus are married and have had Zephyr. and last I'd like to point out how you pronounce her name if there was any mix up on that. It's pronounced like C-RE: Seri. So if there was anyway curiosity or confusion about that, I hope this helps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame. If I did, there would be another character in the movies and books.**

Seri

Chapter 1: Please Come With Me

-------------Present-------------

A twenty-six year old Seri walked down the streets of Paris adorning her traditional Feast of Fools outfit; a purple bandana in her shoulder-length, raven hair, a violet-red mask, a multi-colored shirt and skin tight purple pants match, one leg having yellow stripes running down it and with a purple shawl-like cloth draped across her shoulders, as well as belled purple boots, and black gloves up to her elbows. She continued on walking and singing the 'Bells of Notre Dame' to herself.

"_Morning in Paris, the city awakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame._

_The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame._

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder,_

_To the Little bells soft as a psalm,_

_And some say that the soul of the city's the toll of the bells,_

_The bells of Notre Dame_", she sang breathing in the fresh air.

She then began thinking of the story Clopin would sing to the children and decided to recite it to herself as she walked to the cathedral. He had taught her most of the songs her knew and she had practiced each perfect so she could entertain with him. She really took after him, but she didn't have strong feelings for him.

"_Dark was the night when the tale had begun_

_On the docks, near Notre Dame._

_Four frightened Gypsies slid silently under_

_The docks near Notre Dame_

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

_At a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron as much as the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

_Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world_

_Of vice and sin_

_And he saw corruption everywhere except within._

_See there the innocent blood he hath spilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame_

_Now he would add the child's blood to his guilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame._

_He can hide from him self and his minions,_

_He could claim that he hadn't a qualm_

_But he never can run from,_

_Nor hide what he'd done_

_From the eyes_

_The very eyes of Notre Dame!_" she continued closing her eyes.

She opened them and looked around and wherever she did, she saw couples kissing and asking to escort each other to the festival. She herself didn't want any part of it, the Feast of Fools was the only festival she would ever feel comfortable going to, but Clopin obviously wanted her to go. He'd been popping up everywhere, showering her with gifts and practically begging her to come with him to the Festival D'Amour.

Up ahead she heard Clopin singing in front of the cathedral.

"Speak of the devil", she muttered walking past some dancers and up to Esmeralda.

"_...this cause for this emotion and emotional display;_

_We just can't wait to celebrate, our favorite holiday!_

_Le Jour D'Amour, your song is in the air!_" he sang.

Quasimodo started in with him next.

_"What magic will you make for us?_

_What promise will you share?_

_That golden bell; sweet La Fidele,_

_Will soon be ringing clear!_

_The best of all the festivals,_

_Le Jour D'Amour is here!_"

He stopped singing and stepped up onto the stage and said loudly, "Mesdames et Messieurs; time is short! You must find your true love! Find your soul's mate! For the festival D'Amour, is upon us." He pulled a couple up on stage as they kiss.

Seri walked over to Esmeralda and Phoebus just in time to catch their kiss and rolled her eyes as Clopin continued with the song.

"_Some have come in 'puppy-love'_

_Perchance to steal a kiss._

_Some are still enamored_

_After years of wedded bliss._

_Everyone's parading down the promenade in pairs,_

_To join the celebration_

_At the finest of the fairs!_

_Le Jour D'Amour, your song is in the air!" he sang._

_"What magic will you make for us?_

_Whose name shall I declare?_

_That golden bell; sweet La Fidele,_

_Will soon be ringing clear!_

_The best of all the festivals,_

_Le Jour D'Amour is here!_"

While Quasi sang in the background Seri talked and danced with Esmeralda a little and once their song was over Seri laughed a little and clapped. She had known Quasi for eight years. She met him with Esmeralda at the Feast of Fools when they were so cruel to him (the first movie).

"Seri, don't you ever take that mask off?" Esmeralda asked pointing to the violet-red mask.

"Take off the one bit that reminds me of the greatest festival I've been to? Fat chance", Seri replied placing two fingers on each hand to her mask.

"Seri you love that festival way too much", Phoebus retorted.

"So what if I do? Whenever Frollo was alive it was the only day we could play jokes on him without getting into monumentally gigantic trouble", Seri replied.

"Right...and now that he's gone what's so great about it?" Phoebus asked, being a smart-ass.

"You're a moron. The Feast of Fools is the only time I feel at home with the rest of the gypsies. I don't really know why, but I love it! It's that one time of the year where you can act like a kid!" Seri exclaimed jumping onto the stage they were dancing on and sitting down.

"You are twenty-six years old. You should have no reason to act like a child", Esmeralda said placing her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of children; where's Zephyr?" Seri asked changing the subject.

"I bet he's in the bell tower. You wanna come?" Esmeralda asked motioning to Notre Dame.

"Sure, I got nothing else on my agenda", Seri replied standing.

"Seri! Oh Seri!" she heard Clopin yell from behind.

"Eep!" she yelled falling off the stage, obviously startled by his sudden appearance and turned to him.

"Yes, Clopin? What is it this time?" she asked standing and brushing herself off.

"Oh sweet Seri, why won't you agree to come to the festival with me?" he asked sadly.

"Clopin, the only festival I'd enjoy going to is the Feast of Fools. You know that. I'm sorry, but I just don't think I'd enjoy the Festival D'Amour", she replied turning.

"Oh please Seri!" he pleaded taking her hand.

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, laughing nervously.

"Clopin, I have to be somewhere. Gonna go talk with Quasimodo, yeah. I'll see you later!" she said running off.

He stared after her sadly and hung his head.

She ran into the cathedral and up the stairs to find them all around La Fidele.

"Hey guys", she said walking up them, the bells on her toes jingling.

"Hey Seri, who's name are you gonna call out tomorrow?" Zephyr asked as she stopped before them.

"No one's Zephyr. I'm not really into the Festival D'Amour", Seri replied.

"Then who's gonna scream your name?" he asked a little confused.

"Give ya three guesses", she uttered to Esmeralda.

"There'd be nothing wrong with that", Esmeralda replied.

"Well, it's just that, he's been like an older brother to me. Just like you've been like a big sister for me", Seri explained sitting down.

"Be that as it may, we aren't related. I'm not your big sister and Clopin isn't your brother", Esmeralda said trying to convince her.

"Look, all I've ever really seen Clopin as is a very good friend. I can't see myself thinking of him any other way", she replied following Esmeralda, Quasi, and Zephyr under La Fidele.

Quasi stared at his reflection in one of the many jewels and stared down.

"Quasi, it takes more than looking to really see. Someday you'll be ready, and when you are you'll find her", she said getting him to look again.

He took her hand and sighed.

"Someday? Nah. What could possibly ever change?" he replied taking her hand.

Seri had been walking away and was out in the square again when they heard trumpets.

"What in the world is going on?" she asked standing beside a parade route fpr what seemed to be a circus of some sort.

Clopin popped up beside her.

"Come mes amis!" he yelled causing her to jump again. "As part of the Festival D'Amour, a circus has come to Paris!"

"You know if you want me to come to the festival with you- no scratch that. If you want me to even **consider** going to the festival with you, you're gonna have to not do that", Seri said regaining her composer.

Children began running up to a carriage as a stage fell out of it and a man appeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Come one; come all to Cirque de Sarousch! See juggling clowns, fire-breathers, and magic" he yelled laughing lightly. "And now, may I present the loveliest ornament on the midway..." he continued as a box appeared beside him.

He opened it to show it empty and closed it again tapping it with a black stick with white tips, or a wand as some call it, and opened it again.

"...my assistant Mad--" he said, stopping at seeing no one there again. He tried again. "Um, heh, well...my assistant Made--" he stopped again and stepped in front of the box.

"It's empty!" a girl screamed.

"There's no one there!" a little boy screamed.

"Well-well of course not! You'll have to come to the circus to see her!" Sarousch said disappearing again into the cloud of blue smoke.

Afterwards nearly everybody applauded.

"He's an old hack! Can't anyone see that?" she asked Clopin in amazement.

"I suppose not. I must be off my sweet. I will see you tonight I hope?" he said; hope very thick in his voice.

"Alright...maybe I'll see you then", Seri said not wanting to hurt him. Besides it was just at night. They'd just hang out...nothing else.

"Good bye my darling", he yelled running off.

"I hate it when people live in a dream world like that", she said to herself walking away as well.

--------------Later that night after the circus------------------

"I still say that Sarousch is a big old fonnie!" Seri exclaimed as they walked off a little, letting Quasi and Zephyr play.

They had only really come to the circus to see Quasi's crush Madeline. It seems he'd met her when she was up in his bell tower earlier that day and was slightly hurt, but had decided to pick himself up again and go see her at the circus, dragging them with him.

"Why do you say that? The elephant stunt was amazing I thought", Esmeralda said.

"True, it would be, if it wasn't so easy to figure out", Seri said stopping when they did.

"Oh really? If it was so easy to figure out than how did he do it?" Phoebus asked.

"If you guys didn't get it, I'm not telling you. A magician should never reveal there tricks", Seri replied as Quasi came up to them carrying a sleeping Zephyr.

"Zephyr", Esmeralda whispered taking him in her arms.

"Little guy conked out on ya did he Quasi?" Seri asked smiling.

"Yep", he replied as Esmeralda and Phoebus walked away with their son.

"I have to go...things to see, people to meet", Seri said walking away. "I'll see ya later Quasi!"

He waved after her as she ran away and then met up with Madeline.

After a while she found Clopin's little puppet stage and a crowd around it. When people saw her they giggled slightly and let her through. Quasi and Madeline came up as she did and she pushed herself through the crowd to find him using her puppet version of herself and his.

"You know the festival D'Amour is tomorrow. Would you like to go?" he asked in his puppets cute little voice.

"Oh I don't know..." he said motioning the Seri puppet a little and talking in a high pitched female attempted voice.

"Oh but please, we shall have a good time", the Clopin puppet urged.

"Well...I'd love to!" the little Seri puppet said kissing the little Clopin puppet and making the real Seri blush about ten shades of red maybe even as deep as the mask she wore.

People pointed and giggled at her and she grabbed the Seri puppet away from him.

"I've been looking everywhere for this! How could you take it and use it like this?" she exclaimed, still blushing and holding the puppet close.

"Well, I-" he started.

"Forget it! Look I'll think about this ok? For now let me just decide and leave me alone, please!" she said turning away.

She began running, ignoring everyone whispering about her and Clopin. Right now all she wanted was to be alone, but she didn't know he'd try and follow her by escaping the crowd. He hadn't meant to do embarrass her during that puppet show. She ran back to the cemetery where they had to hide the Court of Miracles eight years ago.

**A/N: I hope this was good and that it didn't suck (there I go again!) Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**Kira-kira neko: ok...yes I know. I made her very stubborn. I wanted her to be a stubborn little rat, but anyway, she doesn't listen very well either as you've read, but she tries to mean well but I'm gonna try and do better in this chapter and the next few.**

**Mizu-Magaru-Sensei: ok...about that person who said all this was plagerism; that was my dad who recently passed away. So please don't say anything like that. He meant well...anyway, thank you for the compliment about my writing and thanx for the good review, just remember what I said about not liking him, he did mean well...so don't hate him or anything...esp. now that he's gone.**

**A/N: ok...here's chapt. 2! Yay! Please R&R! **

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Also I might put up another chappy right away...b/c I had to shorten this...so u know, just givin' the heads up!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoND...and I never will.**

* * *

Seri

Last time:

People pointed and giggled at her and she grabbed the Seri puppet away from him.

"I've been looking everywhere for this! How could you take it and use it like this?" she exclaimed, still blushing and holding the puppet close.

"Well, I-" he started.

"Forget it! Look I'll think about this ok? For now let me just decide and leave me alone, please!" she said turning away.

She began running, ignoring everyone whispering about her and Clopin. Right now all she wanted was to be alone, but she didn't know he'd try and follow her by escaping the crowd. He hadn't meant to do embarrass her during that puppet show. She ran back to the cemetery where they had to hide the Court of Miracles eight years ago.

Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

Now that Frollo was dead and couldn't harm the gypsies, they were able to live in homes above ground like everybody else. Seri ran through the graveyard and sat down behind a tombstone, holding the puppet close. She would always come to this place to think, which was what she wanted to do now.

'I can't believe people think that now! I just had to let this out of my sight! Now everyone thinks I'm going to the festival with him! I don't even know if I want to go yet...what should I do?' she thought staring at the puppet.

There was something Clopin would usually do with his puppet when he wanted to figure something out. Maybe she should try it. You see, he'd usually argue with his puppet to try and see each side of things. Maybe arguing with her puppet will help her decide.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked the little figure as she put it on her hand.

"Why not just say yes?" she had the little puppet ask in a high-pitched voice.

"You know why. I don't feel that way about him. He's like a brother to me. He and Esmeralda are the only family I've ever had..." Seri replied quietly.

"But there's nothing wrong with him. Besides, he's not really your brother, why not say yes if you already know that?"

"I don't know. I guess it'd just be awkward for me to go with him."

"Well he'd obviously do anything to get you to come with him. I say you should go...I won't hear any arguments from you anymore", the puppet said turning away.

Seri looked down.

"I just don't think I ever could", she said sadly.

The puppet sighed and hung her head tired of arguing with its puppeteer.

Clopin finally caught up to her and found himself in the cemetery. At first he had no idea where to look, there where many tombstones to hide behind and there was also the probability that she had gone back down into the Court of Miracles. It was then he heard whispers coming from one of the tombstones. He ran to it and knelt beside it gaining her attention at once. She looked away and said nothing.

"I'm sorry Seri. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway", he said sitting next to her and taking her hand.

She continued to look away, still thinking.

"Seri please forgive me. I don't even understand how you were hurt by watching that", Clopin said putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him.

Seri's puppet popped up between them and turned to Clopin.

"Why not talk to me? I don't really think Seri wishes to really speak right now any-" it said before Seri hit it in the head with a twig she found. "Dang!"

Clopin said nothing as she pulled the puppet away from him and off her hand, setting it beside her.

"I wasn't hurt; I was offended and embarrassed that you would do that?" Seri said, still looking away.

"Why would you feel that way?" he asked a little confused.

"Oh let me think. Maybe it was because everyone there was giggling and pointing at me. Muttering insults and proclamations under their breaths", she replied quietly.

She stared down at her puppet, picked it up again and stood. She wanted to go home and be alone for a while.

"Where are you going Seri?" he asked standing, worry lacing his voice.

She turned to him.

"I just wanna be alone for a little bit ok? I wanna go home where no one can find me", she said.

"Let me at least walk you home", he said holding out his arm. "To make up for what I've done."

She said nothing for a moment and then decided it wouldn't hurt and took his arm. He led her out of the cemetery and back to her home. She avoided each uncomfortable gaze she was given. She did her best to try and ignore the whispering around them and pulled him closer to her. She wanted it to stop. She didn't want people to talk about her behind her back about something that wasn't true. He couldn't help but feel sorry about it all. He hadn't meant for all of this to happen.

When they arrived at her home she turned to him with a very serious look in her eyes.

"Clopin, I promise I will think about going. For now I want you to leave me be so I can think ok?" she said sternly.

He merely nodded to show he understood and she walked inside to ready herself for bed.

----------------------------Morning-------------------------------

Seri walked down into the square to meet Esmeralda. They were gonna dance today so Seri brought their tambourines. She heard Clopin announce their dance when they began but said nothing.

"Come see the lovely Esmeralda and Seri and their 'Dance D'Amour'! Careful, or you may lose your heart", he said leaning over to some children and holding up a puppet, making it look as if its heart was beating out of its chest.

They did their routine as usual until they heard Quasimodo calling them out for help. Esmeralda handed her tambourine to a young girl, as did Seri and they ran off the stage to help Quasi. Seri had never really thought anything bad about Quasi. Even when she first saw him, she thought nothing about him being ugly or anything like that. In fact, the way she saw it, if you compared Quasi to Frollo he was downright handsome. Even when Quasi was crowned King of Fools, she thought it was a mistake. Quasi didn't have the ugliest face in Paris; Frollo did. He led them to a fortune-teller's tent and they went inside.

"Quasi what's wrong?" Esmeralda asked in a worried voice.

"I think something's wrong with me. I feel awful, and then wonderful and then wonderfully awful and then awfully wonderful", he explained.

"Euphoria", Esmeralda and Seri whispered together.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep", he said.

"I see and it hurts to breath, but-but you don't care?" Esmeralda asked sitting down and 'gazing' into her crystal ball.

"Yes! Yes! What do I do?" he asked anxiously.

"Well you have to tell her", Seri said leaning against the table.

"Oh...no...I couldn't", he stuttered.

"Just relax Quasi. You can do this. Hey if you were able to break what looked like unbreakable chains when Frollo tried killing Esmeralda, you can surely overcome this", Seri said.

Quasi smiled, stood and thanked them. Esmeralda then turned to Seri.

"Now it's your turn", she said shoving Seri into the seat Quasi was just in.

"My turn? For what?" Seri asked confused.

"I've been hearing about that little puppet show all morning", Esmeralda replied making Seri blush and look down. "What's wrong?"

"I was just hoping people would've forgotten about that by now", she said staring down.

"There was nothing wrong with that puppet show though was there?" Esmeralda asked.

"No...I guess...I just don't want anyone to get the wrong impression just yet. I don't even know if I wanna go to the festival yet", Seri replied.

"Well...do you want my opinion? Would it help if you had it?" Esmeralda asked.

"I already know your opinion. But I'm still skeptical about it all. I mean at the Festival D'Amour, I'd have to proclaim love for him. I do love Clopin, but only like a brother. He's always been there for me even when we were trapped by Frollo", Seri explained looking up at her sister figure.

"Alright, that's fair enough. But still maybe try and spend some time with him before tomorrow. Ok? Get to know him a little more", Esmeralda said standing up from her table.

"I've known him almost all my life. What else would there be to know?" Seri asked still kinda confused.

"Do you know what he likes? What he dislikes? What his favorite things are? Those are just examples Seri", Esmeralda said.

"Alright, I'll spend the rest of the day with him. But if I'm still unsure, I'm not going to the festival", Seri replied standing.

"Fair enough", Esmeralda said. "Oh and one more thing; if you **do** decide to go, I want you to take that mask off at the festival."

"Huh?" Seri asked wide-eyed.

"You heard me. I want you to take the mask off at the festival. I don't even remember what you look like without it", Esmeralda said smirking.

"Alright, you have a deal", Seri said.

As they were all about to leave, Phoebus came in.

"That circus is responsible for a string of robberies", he said.

"What?" Esmeralda and Seri said together.

"I like the Circus Papa. I wanna join and-" Zephyr said walking in and juggling the three balls he was given at the circus.

"Absolutely not! Those people-" Phoebus interrupted, only to be interrupted again by Esmeralda.

"'**Those**' people? How can you lump people together like that?" she asked trying to get up in his face.

"But the gypsies weren't guilty of crimes, like these circus people!" Phoebus argued.

"Madeline's not. She's different", Quasi commented sternly.

"Well, maybe. Or maybe she's just using you to get something else", Phoebus retorted.

"You don't think she could be interested in me? Just for me?" Quasi asked.

"Well-of course- yes, she could anyone could. But look at the facts", Phoebus replied trying to get his point across.

"Find some and I will!" Quasi retorted walking out.

Esmeralda and Seri followed him, glaring at Phoebus before walking out. Zephyr followed suit stomping his feet once and then glaring at his dad before walking out. He was then followed by Djali who kicked one of the dropped juggling balls at Phoebus' head. Phoebus then walked out to Achilles and took the reigns.

"I can't believe it, **everyone** is mad at me. How often does that happen?" he asked.

Almost as soon as he finished the question Achilles started counting with his hooves and got to three when Phoebus stopped him.

"Rhetorical!" he said pulling Achilles' face down to his.

----------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------

Seri was walking through the crowds looking for Clopin. She knew she may not be able to find him but she had to at least try. She thought that he might be entertaining and found one of his puppet stages again. She had made sure to hide her puppet last night so she had no real fear of being embarrassed again. She walked up to his stage to find another crowd around it. They did giggle a little when they saw her, but she knew that it was just from last night. It seemed he was just putting on a children's show this time so there was nothing really romantic about it. She walked behind the stage and whispered to him that she wanted to speak with him after the show. He smiled up at her and nodded, but did not faulter in the show. She stepped away and sat on the stage she and Esmeralda were previously dancing on, thinking while she waited.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short...I can never really tell when I write it...you guys think this is long enough? Ah well...please review and (sorry I'm doing it again) please don't be mad if it sux!**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Him

**A/N: ok this may be short...but I think it's good...anyway...I didn't wanna make the last too long...nor this too short...ah well...u guys may like this, u may not...anyway...please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoND!**

* * *

Seri

Last time:

Seri was walking through the crowds looking for Clopin. She knew she may not be able to find him but she had to at least try. She thought that he might be entertaining and found one of his puppet stages again. She had made sure to hide her puppet last night so she had no real fear of being embarrassed again. She walked up to his stage to find another crowd around it. They did giggle a little when they saw her, but she knew that it was just from last night. It seemed he was just putting on a children's show this time so there was nothing really romantic about it. She walked behind the stage and whispered to him that she wanted to speak with him after the show. He smiled up at her and nodded. She stepped away and sat on the stage she and Esmeralda were previously dancing on, thinking while she waited.

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Him

'She is kinda right. I don't really **know** Clopin all that well. Maybe spending the day with him will help me make my decision', she thought as he walked up.

She stood and smiled lightly.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together and, well talk. That would really help me about deciding whether or not I should go the festival", Seri said calmly.

He smiled broadly as if he'd waited for this his whole life.

"Of course! I would do anything to help you with anything, in any way!" he exclaimed happily.

She continued to smile and began walking, knowing he'd follow. Sure enough he was at her side at once.

"So do you know of any places we can go to talk?" she asked. "I usually don't go to very many places besides the graveyard where we used keep the Court of Miracles. That's the only place I feel complete. Where I feel like I'm able to think."

"I know of a few places. Come", he said taking her hand and leading her away from the square.

She enjoyed the fact that she was able to get away from people...to get away from their taunts and proclamations. After a few moments she began to sorta recognize where they were going. In fact she had seen Quasi leading Madeline this way last night. They ran up a walkway to what at first appeared to be a simple tower until they got inside of course. She looked around to find them inside the dark tower and was curious about why he brought her there. Truth be told she hadn't been there before and had no idea what she was gonna see or what they'd do. He led her out a door to a balcony. She stepped out to see the most beautiful view of Paris she'd ever seen (sans Quasi's Notre Dame View). She gasped slightly and smiled broadly running to the railing to get a better look and marveled at the amazing sight.

"It's so beautiful up here...why didn't you ever tell me you knew of such a place?" she asked tearing her eyes away from the view to glance at him.

"You never asked before today", he replied walking up and standing next to her.

She leaned on the railing and though about that. It was very true.

'I guess Esmeralda **was** right. I never did take time to talk to him or spend time with him. Well I'll make up for it today', Seri thought staring out at the scenery.

"Why are you so stubborn when I ask about this?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

Seri thought about his question for a minute.

"You want the truth or a sweet little fib that won't make you feel bad?" she asked finally.

"I'd say I want the truth."

"Ok...to be truthful, I've really only been able to see you as a very good friend. You and Esmeralda have been like family to me all these years. You've been like an older brother to me, but that was before I spoke with Esmeralda today. She got me to thinking about how little time I've spent getting to actually know you", she said resting her chin in her hands and staring off.

He stood next to her in silence, thinking about it all.

"Any other places you know of?" she asked.

"Of course, come with me", he said taking her hand and leading her away from the tower.

He took her all over Paris showing her the most beautiful sights. She hated to admit it, but she was growing a little more attached, but only a little. Around noon-ish he took her to eat at a very nice restaurant. Not too fancy, but it was nice. She quite enjoyed the delicious food and spending time with him.

'I shoulda done this a long time ago!' she thought happily as ate.

After they ate, he led her around town for a while. They had no intention of going anywhere, but they just wanted to walk and talk. She loved hanging out with him. When he wanted to be, he was sweet and a great joy to be around.

He took her to one of the bridges in town near the end of the day. The sun was slowly setting and the lighting was perfect for a romantic evening. As she stared off at the scenery, Clopin snuck off and bought her a yellow rose, like those they'd give when they asked about the festival. He knew she may not wanna talk about it yet, but he had to ask, since there timing was so short. The festival was tomorrow and if she didn't decide soon, neither would have a date. He walked up beside her and held out the rose to her. She took it and smiled.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked hopefully.

She glanced down at the rose and thought long and hard about her decision.

"I have", she said finally.

"And your answer?" he asked, a little afraid of what it would be.

She smiled, and stayed quiet for moment before looking up at the cathedral.

"Yes...I'll go..." she said smiling.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, too happy to speak and held her close for a few moments. Suddenly they heard a ringing from Notre Dame. They snapped their attention to the cathedral and ran to it as fast as they could. When they arrived a man came out saying that La Fidele had been stolen.

"We must find her! Or the festival will be ruined!" Clopin exclaimed.

Seri looked over to the side to Quasi and Madeline standing a little ways away.

"Did you know about this?" he asked sadly.

"Quasi I tried to tell you-" she started.

"You used me! 'Which one if La Fidele?' 'Let's go for a walk' you never cared about me", he said walking into the cathedral.

"No that is not true!" she yelled back.

"You were right", he said looking up at Phoebus.

"Quasi I'm sorry", he replied sadly. "Take her away!"

"No! Quasi I'm sorry! Quasi! Quasimodo, look at me! Look at, me!" she yelled as they dragged her away.

Seri stared down; she knew how hurt Quasi must be right now, so she stayed where she was. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Clopin, but said nothing and turned back to the cathedral. Something was wrong about this (besides the stolen bell). She didn't know what, but something was very wrong. Sure enough a moment later Quasi came running out announcing that Zephyr had gone after Saroucsh, the one who stole the bell in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: ok...there it is!Short, sweet and to thepoint! And(sorry to say it!) please don't hate me if it sux! Again please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Living Up to One's Bet

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Me think I brain my damage. I've been having writer's block on this story for a while! Anyway, here it is! Cutesy bit at the end! Thanx for all the reviews by the way! REad on Loyal fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame**

* * *

Seri

Last time:

Seri looked over to the side to Quasi and Madeline standing a little ways away.

"Did you know about this?" he asked sadly.

"Quasi I tried to tell you-" she started.

"You used me! 'Which one if La Fidele?' 'Let's go for a walk' you never cared about me", he said walking into the cathedral.

"No that is not true!" she yelled back.

"You were right", he said looking up at Phoebus.

"Quasi I'm sorry", he replied sadly. "Take her away!"

"No! Quasi I'm sorry! Quasi! Quasimodo, look at me! Look at, me!" she yelled as they dragged her away.

Seri stared down; she knew how hurt Quasi must be right now, so she stayed where she was. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Clopin, but said nothing and turned back to the cathedral. Something was wrong about this (besides the stolen bell). She didn't know what, but something was very wrong. Sure enough a moment later Quasi came running out announcing that Zephyr had gone after Saroucsh, the one who stole the bell in the first place.

Chapter 4: Living Up to One's Bet

Quasi, Seri and Clopin ran around Paris, looking for Esmeralda. They found her dancing again and they didn't even think of how rude they were being when they ran up onto the stage and stopped her.

"Esmeralda, Zephyr's gone! We've looked everywhere for him!" Seri exclaimed.

"Oh come on Seri, he could be anywhere", Esmeralda replied.

"What part of, 'We looked **everywhere**' didn't you understand!" Seri exclaimed back at her.

"Esmeralda, la Fidel has been stolen and we think Saroucsh is behind it. I know you don't wanna believe it, but Saroucsh really **was** behind all the robberies. We need to find Phoebus and tell him what's happened", Quasi explained.

"Alright...let's go then", Esmeralda said running out of the tent.

"Why is it she listened to you and not me?" Seri asked.

"Maybe it's because you joke around too much?" Quasi guessed, running after Esmeralda.

"Ah ha, ah ha, ah ha...not funny", Seri commented following him, Clopin close behind.

When they reached the police station Madeline was in one of the cells, while Phoebus was freaking out about Saroucsh.

"Phoebus, Zephyr's gone after Saroucsh", Quasi exclaimed as they ran in.

"Seri says that they've looked everywhere and can't find him!" Esmeralda said as Seri walked up.

"Are you sure this isn't just another prank?" Phoebus asked, cocking an eyebrow at Seri.

"I'm gonna have to get rid of this, constant prankster rep, because no one believes anything I say anymore", Seri said, crossing her arms and glaring at Phoebus.

"She's serious this time Phoebus! He's gone!" Quasi exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I have all my men guarding the exits of the city. We'll find him", Phoebus said comforting Esmeralda.

"What about the catacombs?" Seri asked.

"What about them?" Phoebus asked.

"Remember when I told you how **fake** that elephant trick was?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how this correlates to the catacombs", Quasi replied.

"Well, when he makes it 'disappear', there's always a tunnel under the stage that leads to the sewers. Every stage actor/performer knows that", Seri explained.

"I didn't", Esmeralda commented.

No offence, but you've been living with Phoebus, Lord of the Idiots...are you sure you just haven't had his idiocy rub off on you?" Seri asked.

"That's not funny. How would you know if this were true?" Phoebus asked.

"We could ask his little assistant", Clopin commented, having been way to quiet during all of this.

"She's right...that's precisely how he does that stunt. I can help you stop him!" Madeline exclaimed when they directed their attention to her.

"Ah ha! Never underestimate me doofus!" Seri exclaimed as said captain unlocked Madeline's cage,

"Shut up Seri", he said tying her hands together.

They were led down to the sewers and soon heard Djali's bleating as he came running up to them.

"Djali", Esmeralda sighed.

Djali made a few more bleating noises.

"Where's Zephyr?" she asked.

He made a few more bleats and stomped his hooves into the cobbled floor.

"Hurry Djali, take us to him!" she exclaimed.

They continued to run through the sewers until they found Saroucsh rowing towards them holding a mirror before him as his little goonie fixed his oh so fake hair.

"Bon jour Mon Capitan", he said in a seriously fake French accent.

Phoebus lowered the blockade and ordered Saroucsh hand over the bell and that he wasn't going to get away. Saroucsh then held up Zephyr telling them to let him pass or they wouldn't see Zephyr ever again. Seri looked over at Quasi to see that Madeline was trying to convince him that Saroucsh really **would** hurt Zephyr and that if he didn't trust her, they'd lose him. She ran up to them and said that they should get this over with so they could help her buddy.

Quasi freed Madeline and led her and Seri to a ledge on the other side of the blockade as poor Zephyr cried for his parents. Quasi threw a rope to the other side where it grappled onto a rock and held it tight Seri behind him holding as tight as she could.

"You two hold the rope; I'll do the rest", Madeline said, ascending the rope.

She began slowly walking until she was in the very middle. Once Saroucsh was under her, she swayed back and swung, grabbing Zephyr and hanging on by her knees at the same time. She stood again and smiled down at Saroucsh when asked what she was doing there.

"Just standing here looking pretty", she retorted.

Quasi and Seri laughed as Madeline gave Zephyr to Phoebus and Esmeralda. Seri ran to Clopin and embraced him, happy that Zephyr was okay and then turned to Saroucsh as they led him to a prison carriage. She made a few faces at him as he begged for them to let him go and then turned to Esmeralda when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"So Seri, are you going to the festival?" she asked.

"Mm hmm", Seri said smiling as Clopin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Good, then you remember our deal?" Esmeralda asked smirking.

Seri squeaked and blushed, staring down.

"What deal?" Clopin asked.

"Oh, I made a deal with Seri that if she went to the festival, she'd have to take that mask off", Esmeralda replied as Seri blushed. "Phoebus, Zephyr, Clopin and I will be there bright and early to escort you and confiscate your mask for the festival tomorrow Seri."

Seri glared after her, but said nothing and let Clopin walk her home. She stopped when they reached her door and she turned to him.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then", she said blushing.

She kissed his cheek, saying goodnight and walked inside to ready herself for bed, leaving Clopin to stand there, blushing and wide-eyed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, there it was! Again, I'm sorry it was so late! Hope you likes!**


	6. Chap5: The Festival D’Amour Gone Wrong

**A/N: Okay, here's the long awaited, chapter 5! YAY! Anyway, this is probably gonna be my last chapter unless you guys tell me otherwise so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoND! So there!**

* * *

Seri

**Last time:**

"So Seri, are you going to the festival?" she asked.

"Mm hmm", Seri said smiling as Clopin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Good, then you remember our deal?" Esmeralda asked smirking.

Seri squeaked and blushed, staring down.

"What deal?" Clopin asked.

"Oh, I made a deal with Seri that if she went to the festival, she'd have to take that mask off", Esmeralda replied as Seri blushed. "Phoebus, Zephyr, Clopin and I will be there bright and early to escort you and confiscate your mask for the festival tomorrow Seri."

Seri glared after her, but said nothing and let Clopin walk her home. She stopped when they reached her door and she turned to him.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then", she said blushing.

She kissed his cheek, saying goodnight and walked inside to ready herself for bed, leaving Clopin to stand there, blushing and wide-eyed.

**Chapter 5: The Festival D'Amour Gone Wrong**

Seri awoke with butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous. She was gonna have to proclaim her love for Clopin for all of Paris and she couldn't have been more anxious. She dressed in her usual festival clothes and placed the mask over her eyes. She had only a few moments to revel in the Feast of Fools demeanor and she wanted it to last. She heard a knock on her door and took a deep shuddering breath. She opened it to reveal Phoebus, Zephyr, Esmeralda and Clopin smiling and waiting for her. Clopin handed her a rose and she blushed, but took it. Her breaths were shaky and Esmeralda cleared her throat.

"Seri, you're mask?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Seri blushed and gently, lifted her beloved mask away from her eyes and handed it to Esmeralda who just stared along with the others. Seri was beautiful without that mask. It hid the complexion around her eyes and with it gone they could see the true blue-green color that was obscured by the unnatural colors of the mask.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Esmeralda asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Seri blushed and said nothing.

"Now for your wardrobe", she commented ushering Seri inside.

"Wait a second, who said anything about my clothes?" Seri exclaimed as she was led to her room away from the boys.

"Seri, you can't wear that to a romance festival. Here, I brought this with me. You can wear it", she said as Seri undressed.

Seri fit the dress on and looked into the mirror. It looked a lot like Esmeralda's but the skirt was deep blue with silver coins draped on one bit and a light blue top that matched Esmeralda's that brought out the beauty of her eyes again. Esmeralda took away the violet headband and tied a deep midnight blue one around her raven head, She then turned Seri around and pulled out some make-up she'd made from different herbs **(I don't know if they could do that back then, but it's in my story so deal with it!)** and began gently adorning Seri's cheeks with it to bring out the color of her face a little more. She led Seri back out of the room and gasps were heard from each man (and boy) in the room. She was stunning to say the least.

"Esmeralda, who is that and where have you taken Seri!" Phoebus said sternly.

Seri moaned and blushed even more, glaring at Phoebus' ingorance. That wasn't what she intended on hearing.

"What are you gonna expect! You've looked the same almost your whole life!" Esmeralda whispered in her ear.

Clopin stood and inspected Seri and then nodded in approval. Esmeralda took her hand and Phoebus' and led them out of the house to the festival. No matter where Seri went with them, she received nothing but awkward stares as she clung to Clopin's arm, walking with him, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and Zephyr to the cathedral. She blushed when she heard a few whistles and was tempted to run when Clopin silenced them. She smiled at him, glad that he was cared for her so much. She held his arm closer and continued their procession to the cathedral. She watched as Esmeralda and Phoebus went before them and then stared up at Notre Dame to find Quasi with Madeline. She couldn't tell, but she thinks Madeline's expressing her love for Quasimodo and smiles broadly when they both proclaim their love. Clopin took Seri's hand and led her to the stage, holding her to him as Zephyr continued to ring la Fidel. Seri blushed and tried to ignore the onlookers, but couldn't stand it! Before Clopin could call out, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Clopin...I just can't go through with this...I-I-I'm sorry", she stuttered running off.

She could handle a crowd for a performance but not this. She hated leaving Clopin to stand there, staring after her with hurt in his eyes, but she couldn't do this. Everyone turned to stare after her and then back at Clopin, wondering what he would do next. He did nothing, only stared after her. The ringing stopped as they watched her leave. No one had ever turned down a chance at this, so it was very strange to watch her run away. Esmeralda turned to Phoebus.

"I'll go talk to her", she said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder and running after her.

When she arrived, Esmeralda ran up to Seri's room to find her on her bed, slowly removing her headband, and staring down sadly.

"I bet you think I'm a coward don't you Esmeralda?" she asked sadly.

"No...I understand how you feel about this Seri. It was hard for me to get used to this too. But you know you're gonna have to when you marry right?" Esmeralda asked. "Speaking of marriage, you should've been married off by now."

"Perhaps I do not wish to marry", Seri replied.

"Isn't there **anyone** you'd be happy spending the rest of your life with?"

"Not that I can think of", Seri replied.

"Well, I can think of someone who'd want to spend their life with you", Esmeralda said, putting her hands on Seri's shoulders.

"After today I doubt he'd speak to me again", Seri replied, crying.

"Why would you be so broken up about it when you said you didn't love him like that?"

"I merely fear I've lost my closest friend. Do you think he's mad at me?"

"No, just a little hurt. I believe he was looking forward to this for a long time and you just left him there before he could let all of Paris know of your love. We were really worried when you just took off like that", Esmeralda replied.

"I'm sorry to have caused you all to worry about me..." Seri said, sadly.

"It's okay. Listen, Phoebus and I are having everyone over for a Festival D'Amour dinner tonight. How about you come?" she asked.

"I suppose...will Clo-"

"Clopin will attend and I think it'd be a fine time to apologize", Esmeralda answered, cutting her off.

"Alright...I'll go", Seri replied after a moment of thought.

"Great. Well I think it's safe to say that you'll be staying in your new attire?" Esmeralda asked.

"Mm hmm."

"Okay, then come on. Phoebus has probably already gotten them together and they're probably waiting for us at home. Shall we then?"

Seri nodded and stood taking her friends hand as she was led to Esmeralda's home. She opened the door and they found that they were alone for the time being and began preparing the meal for tonight. They were having chicken and they did their best to make it a feast. They fixed potatoes, and corn, peas and other veggies, as well as bringing up wine from the cellar. They did this every year. They knew the drill by now. They were so busy with their cooking and their jokes that they didn't even hear the boys and Madeline come in. Phoebus and Clopin snuck up behind the two girls and wrapped their arms around their waists and held them up and brought them back down, making both girls gasp and laugh a little with them as they set them down again. Seri took Clopin's hand and led him outside the house.

"Clopin I'm so sorry about what I did!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh Seri, I'm just happy you are okay. You worried me when you ran off and I was afraid you were hurt or something", he replied calmly.

"I'm sorry. I know how long you've waited for this and I ruined it", she replied, crying.

"There is always next year sweet Seri, do not fret."

"You aren't angry?" she asked trembling.

"Why would I ever be upset with you? I love you too much", he said running his fingers through her black hair

She smiled into his chest.

'Why can't I just say those four little words? Why is this so hard?' she thought struggling to speak.

She nuzzled her head into his chest and took a deep breath before just barely whispering back, "I love you too..."

He pulled her away a little and stared into her meridian eyes as she stared into his dark brown, almost black, ones, smiling and blushing slightly. He smiled slightly at her and gently moved closer, claiming her lips with his and holding her to him. She returned his kiss and closed her eyes as he closed his.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure but I think I wanna stop it here...ah well, tell me what ya think in a review!**


	7. Letter to Reader

**Dear Reader:**

**Um, I agree with a lot of you who've reviewed about the grammar. I'd LOVE to fix it, but I've kinda given up on this story…I don't have as much interest in it as I used to and I don't like it anymore…It's incredibly Mary-Sue and the grammar is horrible. I just might remove the story. I HAD a revisal...but it was lost with my old computer which ultimately died...so...yeah...Those who actually LIKED this story (I can't imagine why) I'm sorry, but it's no good and I know that. I'm sorry for leaving this shoddy story up for so long. I'll give it till the end of this month for someone to maybe change my mind...but I really don't think it'll be staying. Please leave a review on your opinion of this decision and I'll go from there. Thank you.**

**Battygirl…**


	8. Letter to Reader 2

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm extending the deadline for me taking this story off the site. Unforeseen circumstances have called me away to Kansas where I'll have no Internet. I'll be gone for a few weeks and might be able to check in periodically, but I otherwise will be gone and can't remove the story…there's still time to persuade me to keep it up and try to make changes, but don't get your hopes up…**

**Love,**

**Battygirl.**


End file.
